A Sad love story
by Yukinohana101
Summary: When Romano gets a new neighbor, and the gang sleeps over. And You give lesson to the gang and then something very weird happens. Will Romano ever find out what his feelings means? Will he ever find out your secret? Horrible summary.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have wrote this story for a long time and still working on sorry for those people that are waiting for the next update on How did this happen?! I am trying but this week I have been to a funeral, my great aunt's and I Known her all my life and I was very close to her. So on to the story!

You finally get to your new house and a letter was already there, it read:  
>Dear (Male name),<p>

I am your princapal I am very glad that you are coming into our school. I would like to say that you could start school after the break.  
>Ater reading the letter you start to un you wanted to unpack all of your house and get everything done before anyone came over. You went over to the moving truck you rented and got out the cd player and cds, that you left unpacked for a perpose, and started to unpack. Somehow you got everything unpacked by lunch time. You ordered a pizza and ate that. After lunch you let out your dogs, fed and put litter boxes for your cats and rabbits. You set off for your barn.<p>

The bell rang for lunch. Romano was relived. Today was over after lunch. It wall all because of mid fall break, He was looking forward to go home, he would be away from this school and finally gets to see his new neighbor. After Romano ate, he got his stuff and waited for the bell to ring.

Getting to your barn you un pack and put your horses into their stalls. After you fed them you went back inside and rest, maybe make somthing for dessert.

The bell rang and Romano rushed out the door, but before he could get far he heard five people call his name.

"Roma~ what's your hurry?" Spain asked him.

"Nothing, just wanna get away from your three," He said pointing to Spain,France, and Prussia, also known as the bad (friend) touch trio.

"Fratello~" Italy said glomping Romano, "Do you wanna go home? I wanna see our new neighbor!"

The trio's plus germany's ears perked up, "We should all introduced our selves to this neighbor?" Prussia said looking at the other two.

"Yeah that's a wonderful idea!" Italy said

So they all walked to the Vargas brother's house.

After getting inside you discide to make double chocolate chip cookies. You tied up your waist length (F/C) hair. You got out the ingredients and start your tasty treat.

"Stop pushing me!" Romano yelled at the group. He knocked on the door.

"COME IN!" You shouted. and heard a stamped of feet shuffle in and take off their shoes. "I'm in the kicthen" you said as you placed down the freshly baked cookies.

The group fallowed the sent of them, and was shocked to see a girl, no it was a guy!. 'is that a girl or guy?' they all wondered until you turned sidewaysto turn off the stove and unhook your aporn. You wore a long sleveed somewhat baggy white shirt and dark pants, with a dark blue scarf around your waist. Everything looked good on you.

You stood up staright and faced them, "Hello My name is (Male Name)"you said with a soft smile.

"Caio~ I'm Italy,"

"Hey I'm Romano"

"Hola I'm Spain!"

"Hallo I'm Prussia"

"Bonjour I'm France"

"Hi I'm Germany"

"Do you guys want a cookie?" you asked them.

They all nod.

"GET!" You shout at all your animals, scareing the group in the process. You unlock your gate and allow them in. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay I know that people are like where is the other story don't worry i will update tat one too, just give me a few hours but here is the rest of what I wrote so far.

"Come into the Kitchen," it's blocked off from the rest of the house by gates. Everyone walks in and you offer them each a cupcake. "So who here are my real neighbors?"

"Meff af Romamo!" Italy said, with his mouthful.

"Well I hope that me and my animals won't bother you, and if they do then tell me please."

"How many types of animals do you have?" France asked.

"four?... Yeah four." You said

"What are they?" Spain asked.

"Well you already met half of my dogs and a quarter of cats. I have rabbits in my bedroom, and my horses are outside in the barn."

they all stared at you.

"what? i like animals!"you protested.

"Hey (Male name) do you mind if we sleep over?" Prussia asked.

"Sure I can some guest bedrooms set."

"I'll Help you" Romano said.

"You're my guest I couldn't."

"If I were you I'd take the offer. Romano rarely ever helps." Germany said while everyone else nodded.

"Fine...Who is great at being in charge?"

The trio's hands shot up.

You looked them over, "Germany can you watch my house while I go get the beds ready?, I would like it to stay clean."

"Yes."

"thank you Germany." Going upstairs you go into your closet and grab five blankets, "Romano would Spain, Prussia, and France most likely share a room?"

"Yeah"

"And are you and your brother going to share a room?"

Romano looked over to you, he looked a little irradiated, "He always somehow manages to wind up in Germany's bed."

"Oh...you can have my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No you should be able to sleep in your own bed, it is your first night in this house right?"

"Romano just sleep in here it's fine I promise."

Romano finally grumbled a yes.

Romano and you went down stair and found that Germany was trying to get out of your gate. Chuckling you open up the gate, "here you prisoners are a house filled with cute animals." Laughing after words at their faces, "You guys can do what ever you want to do before dinner I really don't care. Have fun!" You went back up stairs and grabbed your helmet and ridding boots. Once you had everything on you went down stairs and out the door. Everyone looked up at you and fallowed you out of the house and to the barn. You grabbed Rosetta, who was a pure Arabic, that was a chest-nut color.

"Hey (male name) how many horse do you have?" Romano asked you ask you hooked up Rosetta to cross-ties.

"I have no Idea, my parents are going to give me the rest of my animals this weekend." You told him.

The others heard you and looked at you strangely.

"If anyone asked would you give them a lesson on how to ride and take care of the animals that you have?" Spain asked.

"well I would have to give them a waver" You giggled.

"Why do you say that, (Male Name)?" Italy asked.

"Because all these animals have know is me really, I found most of them abandoned so if anyone who are a threat to me or any of the other animals they would most likely harm that being. " I feel very bad for those who get hurt with my animals.

A/N: TBC Okay I know I am getting later and later with my stories, but my other story i left my journal at school and I can't get it until Tuesday! So yeah, If I update during the week, Which I totally doubt, Don't be surprised!


End file.
